Boggart
by queenofanimeandstuff
Summary: Levi Ackerman, a wizard student, is about to face the Boggart. His greatest fear will be revealed. But can he handle it? Sorta Ereri, but not necessarily. One-shot.


The class waited in anticipation. It was finally Levi Ackerman's turn to discover his Boggart. The boy was stoic, mysterious, and seemingly fearless. What could he possibly be afraid of? He himself didn't have any idea. He had few secret fears, but none were horribly terrifying. It would probably be a messy room, considering he was extremely OCD about cleaning. But dirt and messes disgusted him more than scaring him. Nobody in the room had even the slightest clue what was awaiting Levi in the wardrobe.

The door creaked, and then suddenly flew open, a body landing on the floor. The class screamed, but Levi only looked on in shock. It was… horrifying. Before him was the dead body of his greatest (and only) friend, Eren, who was a muggle, and thus couldn't go to Hogwarts with Levi. There was a fresh wound that went all the way through Eren's chest. Blood was pooling beneath him, staining the floor. The smell washed over Levi, and instead of reciting the spell that he knew would end this, he knelt to the floor and picked up the body, cradling it close to him. He shed a tear that fell onto the illusion's face.

He knew it wasn't real. He knew Eren was safe, back at home. This was all just a simulation. All he had to do was say Riddikulus, and Eren would disappear. He would be replaced by some silly thing that would make everyone but Levi laugh. He could pass this test, and go back to being a completely monotone loner. But he couldn't do it. He hadn't seen Eren's face in so long, and although he knew it wasn't really Eren, he couldn't make it disappear. He was not afraid, no, he was in shock. All he could bring himself to do was stroke Eren's face and shed silent tears.

He wasn't sure how much time passed, but to him it felt like a lifetime. Finally, somebody began dragging him away, but he clung to Eren. He heard the instructor say, "Riddikulus," and then Eren was gone, replaced by hundreds of tiny butterflies that landed on Levi's face and tickled his nose. He sat very still, not having the strength to stand back up. He felt someone pull him to his feet and begin guiding him out of the room, down some corridors, and into the infirmary. He sat down on a cot and buried his face in his hands.

He was aware that none of what he had seen was real. After all, Eren had written a letter to him just a few days ago. There wasn't anything wrong with him. He just couldn't get the thought out of his head of Eren's body lying on the floor, motionless. He could faintly hear the nurse's voice in the back of his mind, but couldn't make out what she was saying. It all sounded garbled to him. He felt his hands being pushed away from his face, and a liquid being poured into his mouth. Hot chocolate, he realized. It warmed him up enough to where he could think straight. He hadn't even noticed how cold he was. He let the nurse wrap a blanket around his shoulders, and then he lay down on the cot.

He stayed like that for a while before getting up and walking out of the infirmary. He slowly made his way to his dormitory, avoiding running into any of his classmates. Once there he took out the letter hidden underneath his pillow and began reading it.

"_Dear Levi, _

_Hey! How is magic school? I hope you're enjoying yourself, because I'm not. Yesterday Armin came over after school and he was crying. He said he was fine and nothing had happened, but Mikasa told me she saw him get beat up. She didn't stop the attackers because they were gone before she could even get to them. So today at school we found the guys who did it and beat them up. But we both got suspended for causing violence. Mom wasn't mad because she knew we had done the right thing, but Dad was super angry. He said we shouldn't have gotten involved because it wasn't our problem in the first place. I told him it was to defend Armin, but he just sent me to my room for the rest of the night. _

_Long story short, I'm bored out of my mind. I hope things are better with you. How is your studying going? Do you have a spell that will make Armin into a body-builder so he can defend himself? That would be awesome. Did you make any friends? I know you said you weren't interested, but it must get lonely. You need to find someone to keep you company._

_Sincerely, Eren_

_P.S. Why can't I just text you? Wouldn't that be easier? Whatever._

Levi smiled at the letter. His smiles were few and far between, but somehow Eren was always able to extract one. He had already responded, saying that things here were fine, and that he really didn't want to make new friends. Why bother making a new friend when there's nothing wrong with your old one? And there was probably a spell for making someone into a body-builder somewhere, but he couldn't perform it currently, and the thought of Armin the body-builder was frankly disgusting. And texting wouldn't work because a) he didn't bring his cell phone, b) it was against the rules, and c) there probably wasn't any service in Hogwarts. Sometimes Eren was just an idiot.

He smiled again, almost completely forgetting about the incident. He knew that lunch was being served right about now, so he should probably head down to eat with the rest of the Slytherins. But he really didn't feel like it. He felt like looking at the letter. So he read it over and over and smiled until one of the other boys came in and told him it was time to go back to class. He placed the letter back under the pillow and gathered his books, leaving his dorm. He was definitely glad that he would get to visit with Eren on Christmas break.


End file.
